Night For Night
by MysticDiamond
Summary: Well, another KQ/Khashoggi Fic. It's about their relationship ; Please R&R!


Slowly he sank down onto the chair and folded the napkin on his lap into a perfect square. The delicious scent of the roast which he had just received via beaming and that was now standing steaming on the table in front of him, went up to his nose. He felt the saliva in his mouth increase and absorbed the aroma pleasurably. With a quick movement he had snatched the cutlery. Unresistant the knife slid through the delicate meat. He licked his lips unconsciously. After such a tiring day that was primarily dominated by interrogations and tortures, he had honestly earned himself this kind of feast. Slowly and tingling with anticipation he led the fork to his mouth. In a few moments the delicate meat would melt on his tongue and the spicy sauce would bring him to the edge of tears. Just as the dainty was touching his lips, an awful loud siren resounded. Appalled he dropped the fork which landed soundlessly on the carpet. The sauce sprinkled his newly polished shoes. He bent down to retrieve it imprecating, when a voice let him bolt upright again.

"Commander Khashoggiiiiii!" she screamed mercilessly shrill, so that he covered both of his ears with his hands. For his own sake he didn't have a video wall in his private rooms. Sighing he pressed a button on his wrist. "What a wonderful evening, Madam. You wish?" he answered, trying to hide his sarcasm. "Save your irony! Your presence is wanted here." she returned sharp. „Once I'm through with you, you're invited to end your feast..." she added and he believed that he could hear her smile. "Of course, Madam." While speaking these words, he had gotten up and slipped into his coat. The napkin sailed slowly to the ground, but it stayed unnoticed, as well as the fork. When the queen was calling, you had to follow immediately. After a last longing glance at the full dish on the table, he turned away sighing and left the room. In few minutes he had reached his goal. He gathered himself, smoothed out his coat and took a deep breath. His knuckles had hardly hit the dark wood, as she already asked him to enter with an imperious voice.

"Good evening, Commander." she greeted him out of the semidarkness of her room, after he had come in. He closed the door behind him and found himself seconds later face to face with his queen. "What can I do for you, Madam?" he asked, after swallowing once. In her eyes lay an indefinite sparkle and she raised one brow. He only nodded and pulled her close quickly to kiss her hard. She dissolved, pressed against him and moaned. The next moment his hands seemed to be everywhere. He was stroking her back, holding her hip, touching her breast, petting her cheek. Every single touch burned like fire on her skin. A gasp left her throat, which he drowned in a deep kiss. His fingers continued their exploration of her well-built body. Day for day he saw her dressed in latex and leather strolling up and down in the meeting room, without being able to get a proper glance at her. It took him a lot of effort not to lunge at her and simply show her, how he felt about those outfits.

Now seemed to be the right moment to do so. A smile appeared on his face, as he automatically drew her closer. She started working on his many layers of clothing. The coat was soon lying on the floor, followed by his jacket and shirt. With unusual soft touches she was caressing his skin. He also continued his exploration, ran his hand over her cleavage and felt her moaning into his mouth. Her head jerked back suddenly, her gaze was unfocused. His fingers found the leather strings that were holding her corset together. Impatiently he started working on them. Sharp fingernails scratching at an agonizing slow speed across his chest, urged him on. A soft moan escaped him, when her hands reached the waistband and lingered there. Finally he had managed to open the knot and the bodice fell down. She was still standing upright and majestically in front of him. Taking his admiring glances with the consciousness of a queen, she smiled flattered. He recollected himself, pulled her close and started kissing her neck, from where he worked his way downwards. Her fingernails scratched across his back, while she closed her eyes and tried to keep her breath steady. All of a sudden his lips were on hers again and their tongues fought a fiery battle. Slowly she was retreating some steps, never breaking the contact. She did not stop until she felt the edge of the bed in her knees. Ending their kiss she showed him with nod to lie down. Obediently he did as he was told. She followed him close, straddled him and let her hips rotate. His eyes went big. She braced her hands next to his face and bend down, so that their nose tips were nearly touching. "You will be grateful for calling you BEFORE dinner…" she whispered with a venturous smile. His glassy glance told her everything she had to know. She grabbed his wrists and hold them tight. Then she kissed him passionately.

As soon as his heartbeat had calmed down and he had his breath under control again, he glanced affectionately at the woman who had sunken down on him. She was gasping fiercely and held her eyes close. Instinctively he sneaked his arms around her and started stroking her back reassuringly. A smile appeared on his lips. He was the only one who could see her weakness. During the day she hid behind a mask of ice-cold calculation, frightening appearance and cruel heartlessness. But in fact was even Killer Queen a human being who showed her true face at night. Eventually this knowledge would become his doom – he knew for sure. But until that moment he would be there for her without hesitation. Night for night.


End file.
